


It's Not Freedom (so i'll free myself)

by inastra



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: Rufure tends to look at herself rather self-deprecatingly and rather self-sacrificing. 
Her friends don't like this, but dark thoughts are not easy to opress.
Escpecially learning that you are the potential vessel for Grima.





	It's Not Freedom (so i'll free myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Musings or character study of Rufure. I love her and I want more of her character, development and just /her/.

Ah, was this some kind of sense of freedom? She wasn’t sure. It was more of a restraint not freedom. Strange. Now she needed to rebel. But against what? The fact she was Grima, an ancient dragon that would destroy the world, before they even knew it? She never thought gaining some tidbits to her identity would connect her to Grima and Ylisses’s enemy Plegia. Now that she even thought about it clearly, her clothes and the symbol on her hand.

It was obvious all this time. Yet, she was ignorant. A simple ignorant fool. That’s what she was. She was an enemy residing with in Ylisses, with the Shepherds. She was with the prince Chrom, his family, his friends and the army… and she was a Plegian born. Rufure never felt so frustrated at herself nor ever thought she could hate herself so much. Even if her best friend Chrom pleaded her not to have such hate against herself and her husband Stahl told her he loved her anyway, with her son Marc still cherishing and adoring her.

She just couldn’t accept it. She hated herself to the core, and she realized in _irony that Frederick was right about her all along._ Then there was Marth … no, Lucina. The daughter of Chrom from the future, the princess of Ylisse, who openly mistrusted her. She never understood why, until knowing the truth. Of course, of course. It was obvious, the night Lucina wanted to see her alone. The girl had something against her and wanted to kill her. ( _Reluctantly, as she saw the girl’s hands tremble._ ) Rufure wasn’t angry nor displeased. For some reason, she accepted this judgement of hers and let her do so. It didn’t seem wrong, until Chrom stopped it from happening.

Everyone of the Shepherds, her husband, her best friend Chrom chided her for just casually accepting Lucina’s decision to kill her so rashly. So impulsively. Rufure simply argued it would have been the best choice. With her gone, or with them never meeting her, none of this would have ever happened. That’s what she simply believed in. Maybe she was being to compliant to the idea of being gone and dead. Also, the kids from the future probably also detested her too. She was proven wrong. They hadn’t really made a choice about what to think about her, but from being with her on the battle and simply being with her, they didn’t want her gone. Even Lucina admitted this, shamefully. Marc although was highly upset with her. She understood so.

But the idea of the dragon possessing her wasn’t something she wanted. The idea of sacrificing herself kept dancing around her mind, but she never dared told anyone. After what happened with Lucina trying to kill her, it would be a taboo topic. They continued on like normal, until they went against Validar. Her apparent _father_. She had nothing to say to him when he fell down. Maybe it was a bit grotesque when she took the Emblem from her said father’s corpse. Maybe not. He was still enemy to her and her dear friends, after all.

But talking to Naga didn’t seem to please Chrom or the Shepherds. Again, she had to be sacrificed. Despite the protests and Chrom deciding to slay Grima himself, she decided that she wouldn’t let Chrom do that. If he did that, then what of the future in a thousand years? It wouldn’t be fair. It would be cruel just to save her, and _leave the future to suffer._ It would be the same like Lucina’s future. It would be sad. So she kept her sacrifice plan a secret.

_Just so the future wouldn’t suffer because of their mistake._


End file.
